United Legion
History ﻿United Legion, comes from the disbandment of the guilds: The Grand Army, The Co. Empire (Permitted Members only) Billy's Empire, Padres Protectors, and part of the break away EITC angry, United Empire. Lead by Jeffrey Blasthawk, they were promised to make a stand, and they did. The guild is currently disbanded, and will probably never will be returning, thanks to Billy Lockcutter, the second GM of the guild, for not disbanding the last one; therefore you cannot bring the name back. The guild WAS a colony of the United Empire, but shortly started a revolution. This war was one of the biggest guild wars of all time. Information ﻿ First King: Jeffrey Blasthawk First Prince: Billy Lockcutter Second King:Billy Lockcutter Third king: Jeffrey Blasthawk Anthem: Show Me Your Fire Truck ( Hans Zimmer ) Home server : Navago Home island : Raven's Cove ﻿ ﻿Victory Song: Reunion In Canton Sponsor: Dunder Mifflin, McDonalds, (1st) Leader: Jeffrey Blasthawk (2nd) Billy Lockcutter Website: http://theunitedlegion.webs.com the guild has been disbanded, and will not return. We are sorry for the inconvenience Uniforms There have been two editions of the guild. One was just one uniform, used by the whole guild. That uniform looked somewhat like this: the guild has been disbanded, and will not return. We are sorry for the inconvenience The second edition guild had separate uniforms for classes, Soldier hat: admirals hat ( padres ) jacket: bouncers jacket ( port royal ) shirt: dealer shirt ( padres ) pants: kaki snapskull trousers ( tortuga ) boots: comfy boots( port royal ) Royal Guard hat: admirals hat ( padres ) jacket: evening jacket ( padres ) shirt: dealers shirt ( padres ) pants: kaki snapskull trousers ( tortuga ) boots: comfy boots ( port royal ) Sharpshooters hat: admirals hat ( padres ) jacket: forest long coat ( tortuga ) shirt: dealers shirt ( padres ) vest: hunting vest ( tortuga ) pants: smithy trousers ( padres ) boots: comfy boots ( port royal ) Navy hat: admirals hat ( padres ) jacket : matey's jacket ( padres ) shirt: dealers shirt ( padres ) pants: kaki snapskull trousers ( tortuga ) boots: comfy boots ( port royal ) Awards Ranks and Belts for Army ( soldiers, royal guard, and sharpshooters) private - no belt corporal - white belt sergeant - black belt lieutenant - green belt captain - blue belt major - brown belt colonel - gold belt general - purple belt commander - red belt Ranks and Belts for Navy seaman - no belt petty officer - white belt ensign - black belt lieutenant junior grade - green belt lieutenant - blue belt first officer - brown belt captain - gold belt admiral - purple belt fleet admiral - red belt Awards and Decorations Valiant Cross Conspicuous Attendance Good Conduct Award Distinguished Obedience Pin Obsequious Order Badge Illustrious Baton Companion of Honour Medal Sash of Pleasantry Effort Ribbon Royal Favour Veteran Insignia Survivor's Medallion Noteworthy Bravery Pin Purple Heart Laws For safety reasons, do not venture out at night in Raven's Cove without being escorted by armed personnel nearby. ''Return! August 2011!'' The United Legion has come back, with Jeffrey Blasthawk as the GM again. It currently has no members though. Category:Deleted Guilds Category:Guilds Category:Deleted Content Category:POTCO